A Knight in Rusty Armor
by ChewiePika
Summary: Erza Knightwalker, a street urchin named after a pickle jar, and Prince Jellal (Mystogan) played together once as kids only to be separated by society's views. Over the years, Erza has climbed the military ladder to Captain of the Royal Army and Jellal is being prepared to inherit the throne. What happens when these two are sent on a mission to restore magic to Edolas? Edo-Jerza!
1. Prologue

**Yoyo it's Jojo back with another FT fanfic! it's Jerza this time (well, Edo-Jerza)**

**i'm posting this a little earlier than I had planned, just because I want to c: In this chapter I was trying to write in child vernacular while still trying to sound intelligent so it might sound a little awkward in places. sorry about that :P the next chapter will have better-flowing dialogue and will also be longer. (I know this chapter is short!)**

**being a prince who is receiving actual education, I would assume that Mystogan/Jellal (hereafter referred to as 'Mystollal') would have a better vocabulary and a better understanding of the laws of Edolas than an illiterate street urchin like Erza so that's why he...does.**

**I don't own FT or the cover image. I wish I did :'(**

**anyway, enough of my blabbering; here is the prologue. reviews would be much appreciated!**

Prologue

"Jellal!" Erza grinned, chasing her new friend through the streets. Jellal turned and faced her, a determined look set upon his face.

"I'm not Jellal." He corrected playfully, "I'm Mist Gun, the most famous mage in the whole world. And now I'm coming to get you, Erza…" he broke off suddenly and frowned. "What's your last name?" He asked. Erza crossed her arms and looked down her nose at him, not willing to admit that she was just a lowly street urchin without a surname. She'd named herself after a jar of pickles she'd stolen from a store a few years ago.

Now, most people would wonder why someone would name themselves after a jar of pickles, but seeing as Erza had been barely three at the time, and the minds of young children latch onto anything and everything, she had taken her name from the Ezra Panikan Pickle Company. Unable to read, she had asked someone else to read the label for her, mistakenly hearing 'Erza' instead of 'Ezra.' And the name had stuck.

Now at the age of six, Erza knew better than to take her last name from a pickle jar as well, and she struggled to come up with a surname on the spot.

"I know!" Jellal announced excitedly, saving her the trouble, "You'll be Erza Nightstalker, the evilest, most worstest lady on the planet!"

Erza didn't know what _stalker_ meant, but somehow she didn't like the sound of it.

"Nightstalker is a stupid name." she declared, "And so is Mist Gun."

"Fine then." Jellal replied, "You'll be Erza Night_walker_, and I'll be Mist O'gun."

"Mist O'gun is even stupider than just Mist Gun!"

"Well it's not your name anyway – It's mine." Jellal said haughtily, "Now let's begin." He put his hands on his hips and faced Erza, pasting a snarl onto his features.

"I've finally found you, Erza Nightwalker! I'll defeat you and save the world!"

"You can never defeat me!" Erza replied, taking up her role as the 'evilest, most worstest lady on the planet'. "I am the terrible Erza Nightwalker, and I shall take over the world – you can't stop me, for I have an unbeatable Magical Spear which will stick you dead in less than a second!"

"No fair!" Jellal huffed, "You can't have an invincible weapon!"

"What's _invincible_?" Erza frowned, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"It's the same as unbeatable." He explained, "But that's getting off track – Magic is illegal anyway unless you have a license. And you can't possibly have a license; you're underage!"

"But it's just for _pretend_, silly." Erza rolled her eyes. Boys were so dumb.

"Your Highness! Your Highness, Prince Jellal!" an agitated new voice broke into the children's conversation, and a tall, skinny man entered the scene, slightly red-faced from running. On spotting Jellal, his face flooded with relief, and he bowed low to the little boy.

"Your Highness, I'm so glad I managed to find you; Her Highness the Queen has been worried sick since you disappeared. We must return to the palace at once!" the man insisted.

"Aw, do you have to go?" Erza whined to her new friend. The skinny man looked aghast.

"Good Lord, child, do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

"Of course," Erza replied with annoyance – what a silly question. This man's intelligence level was obviously below the average standing. "I'm talking to Jellal."

"Scandalous wench!" the man hissed at her, "You dare call His Highness Prince Jellal, heir of Edolas, by name?! What blasphemy!"

From the man's previous comments, Erza had already figured out just who she had been speaking to. "But you called him by name." she pointed out innocently.

"_I_ am not a foul street urchin who is nothing more than a piece of dirt!" the man retorted, straightening his bowtie.

"Hey!" Jellal spoke up, "She's my friend! She's not a piece of dirt!"

The man took no notice. "Come now, Your Highness. Your mother does not like you to associate yourself with those of such lowly status."

"Bye." Jellal whispered guiltily as he allowed the man to lead him away.

"Bye." Erza replied to his already-turned back.

**thx for reading! again, next chapter will be longer - at least 1000 words...we will be jumping ahead to Erza and Mystollal as adults(?) 18/19 yrs old maybe?**

**oh, I forgot to mention. this is an AU where no one ever came up with the idea of Anima, so there might be a sighting or two of Happy or Carla, and of course Pantherlily. we will also run into Porlyusica as well (Porlyusica isn't happy about that :() but for the most part, Exceeds will not have a large role to play in this story. idk if we will meet any Edo-FT mages...**

**luv, ~ice**


	2. Mission Impossible

**chapter 1 is longer, as promised, but the actual story part (not including my babbling) is only 1006 words... **

**I guess I've been watching too much Ouran Highschool because Mystollal came of a little more arrogant than I wanted in this chapter. XD oh well...**

**hey, Pusha, I remember you! thanks for reviewing! this chappie is all talk and no action but Erza is still pretty cold to everyone heehee ^_~**

**well, if you have any suggestions as to what kinds of things Mystwalker should run into on their journey please leave a review and i'll consider it, no promises. (I wanted to put 'Mystwalker' in the summary but it took up too much space so I had to settle for Edo-Jerza :P)**

Chapter 1

"Sumimasen! Knightwalker-sama!"

Erza scowled at the interruption of her training period – she had just perfected a new move with Mel Force, and was in the midst of practicing it.

"What is it?" she growled to the blur of brown hair and bunny backpack that flashed to her side.

"Sumimasen, Knightwalker-sama!" the girl repeated, breathing heavily as she bowed, "You're wanted in the Meeting Hall."

"Tell Lily that I can't come right now – I'm training."

"It's not Pantherlily-sama that wants you; it's King Faust." The girl replied apologetically. Erza jerked her spear out of the manikin she had skewered and glared irritably.

"Damn King Faust." She breathed, walking briskly towards the Meeting Hall. The girl looked around nervously as she scuttled in following, presumably not wanting to be associated with someone who spoke ill of the King.

"I don't need an escort!" Erza called to the girl, "I know where the Meeting Hall is."

"Yes, Knightwalker-sama." The girl nodded and raced away.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Knightwalker. I'm so glad Coco managed to find you." King Faust smiled as Erza entered the Meeting Hall. "Please, take a seat." After Erza had bowed and recited the proper honorary traditions, he gestured to a seat at the long wooden table, which Erza took, looking around.

Prince Jellal was the only person there other than herself and Faust; a rather fancy setup for a meeting of three people, but then again, Faust was notorious for 'overdoing it' as one would say. Jellal looked to have grown into a respectable young man in the twelve years since he and she had played together once. Since that day, she'd seen him only in passing.

But it was the same Jellal, she could tell. Although they had only known each other for one day twelve years ago, she knew that he hadn't changed in the slightest.

But she shouldn't be so quick make such assumptions, Erza chided herself. This was Jellal the Prince, not Mist O'gun the boy.

_A handsome man._ A voice in the back of her head suggested slyly. She squashed it violently with other thoughts – Erza Knightwalker was a loner; she didn't think anyone was handsome.

"Miss Knightwalker, I'd like you to meet my son, Prince Jellal. Jellal, this is Erza Knightwalker, Captain of the Royal Army, Third Division." Faust declared. Erza dipped her head to Jellal, who touched two fingers to his forehead in a casual salute.

"Today we have come to discuss a heavy topic." The King went on, taking his place at the head of the table. "Know that it is not one that I reveal to you lightly." He gave both of them a stern gaze and Erza nodded to show she understood.

"Magic." Jellal guessed, speaking for the first time.

"Correct." His father confirmed, "You both know that magic is a limited resource, one which we draw from the earth. But now the earth cannot produce enough magic to match the rate at which we are using it." He looked each of them in the eye. "We need more magic."

"And you want us to go and find some." Erza deduced, reading Faust's intentions.

"I do." The King replied, "The most obvious display of magical power would naturally be in the Exceed. But I've already contacted them. Shigotte either truly doesn't know where we can find more magic, or she just refuses to help us, as humans."

"Any other leads?" Jellal asked.

"There is a healer in Edolas named Porlyusica. If I had to pick two people in this world who knew where to find magic, they would be Shigotte and Porlyusica. But not even I know where Porlyusica lives, nor what she looks like. Only that she's somewhere in Edolas at the moment and should be in her fifties or sixtes."

_Great. We get an impossible job with nowhere to start. Let's go old-lady hunting_ Erza growled in her thoughts. Did Faust really presume to think that he could send the two of them on a wild goose chase across the country? She snorted. Could this get and more ridiculous?

"Is something the matter, Miss Knightwalker?" Faust inquired, noting her unladylike snort.

"No, my lord." Erza replied after the briefest of hesitations.

"I chose you two because you are both trained strategists, skilled in combat, and intelligent, quick thinkers. But most of all, because I trust you. Do not let me down." Faust continued, "Knightwalker, Pantherlily has agreed to take command of your regiment in your absence. This is not a public mission, so I trust you both to remain inconspicuous. That means that you will not pack as if you were going on a long journey – a simple backpack will do, though I don't know how long it will take you to locate, reach, and get the information from Porlyusica, not to mention the return journey. I will have you supplied with several thousand yen. Please ensure that you are not robbed. I expect you both to be ready to leave the day after tomorrow."

With that, Faust rose and exited the Meeting Hall, leaving Erza and Jellal to their own devices. There was a moment of awkward silence before Jellal finally spoke.

"Erza Knightwalker. It's been a long time."

"Twelve years, Jell– Your Highness." Erza replied, remembering just in time that he was her superior.

"Just Mystogan will do." He corrected. Erza frowned.

"You still use that name?"

"My father still insists on calling me Jellal, but yes, I request that everyone else call me Mystogan. Anyhow, you're one to talk." Mystogan smirked, noting her critical tone, "As I recall, that last name of yours was coined on the same day, was it not?"

"It's spelled with a 'K' now." Erza informed him, as if that was any sort of excuse.

"Still, the fact remains. I gave you your last name, Erza _Knightwalker_."

"Arrogant son of a bitch." Erza scowled. Mystogan's smirk only grew.

"That's the queen you're talking about." He warned, standing up.

She glared contemptuously as Mystogan took his leave. After a minute of sitting and staring into space, Erza sighed, and she too abandoned the Meeting Hall.

**hope u liked! next chapter our journey begins!**

**~icefire out**


	3. Horrible Conundrums

**chapter 2 we see a little of Erza's insecurity start to show, plus some not-so-subtle Mystwalker subtleties... ^w^**

**I srsly considered calling this chapter C'mon Vamanos, Everbody Let's Go! but that got me thinking about the youtube troll Dora-the-Explorer and it put me off so I didn't...eff you, Dora XP**

**idk what else to say... plz read and review!**

Chapter 2

"Men, I have been given a confidential mission by King Faust himself, it is of the utmost importance. I will be leaving this afternoon and won't be back for who knows how long." Erza paced in front of her regiment, "Until my return, Pantherlily will be your commanding officer, and you will address him as such. Any. _Any_ reports of insubordination or otherwise disrespectful behavior will result in severe punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" the men recited, saluting in perfect unison; Erza had trained them well.

"Good. As you were." She nodded and left the soldiers to continue their training, heading to her rooms in the castle.

Erza sighed, staring at the lone backpack on her bed. She didn't like adventures. Although she'd never admit it to anyone, even herself, the thought of gallivanting around Edolas with a man she barely knew scared her just a little. It was a fear that was deep-rooted in her childhood.

Erza had no memories of parents, no memories of anyone who had ever cared for her at all. She'd named herself, raised herself, and advanced from street rat to Captain of the Royal Army all by herself. She had no true friends; the people she was closest to were her colleagues: Pantherlily, Sugarboy, and Hughes. They were all on friendly terms with each other, but she didn't really consider them friends. Teammates, maybe, but not friends.

And then there was Mystogan. Mystogan, who had played with her. Not out of pity or arrogance or selfishness or any other undeserving reason, but purely out of childish innocence. He hadn't known she was homeless and she hadn't known he was a prince. Not until the skinny man had come, anyway. And still, Mystogan had stood up for her, insisting that she wasn't a piece of dirt, but his friend.

And did she not still use the name he had given her? Despite her tough outer appearance, Erza had a romantic side too. Erza Knightwalker, a name that had been invented in pretense; a simple game. It sounded like a person in a fairy tale. Erza Knightwalker…

Erza hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, lost in thought.

That is, until a knock on her door interrupted her musings.

Rising to her feet, Erza turned the knob on the door, not surprised to find the subject of her speculations standing on the other side.

"Train leaves in ten minutes." Mystogan stated, shouldering his rucksack. Erza slung her own backpack over her shoulder as Mystogan looked curiously around the little room, though he said nothing.

They walked down the corridor in silence, Erza noticing the narrowness of the hallway for the first time as her arm brushed against Mystogan's cloak.

Stepping outside the gates into the bright sunlight, Erza looked back at the castle.

"It's home, isn't it?" Mystogan sighed, shading his eyes against the sun. It wasn't really a question, so Erza didn't answer, instead spinning on her heel and heading off.

"Oi! The train station's this way!" Mystogan called, pointing in the opposite direction. Erza scowled and cursed herself – not five minutes and she was already making a fool of herself.

Now headed in the right direction, the two resumed their awkward silence; for some reason, Mystogan's few attempts at conversation quickly petered out into nothingness, and Erza didn't make any attempts at all, convincing herself that she wasn't the conversationalist type.

"So, where are we going?" she finally asked, inspecting the train schedule posted at the station. Mystogan shrugged.

"I dunno. Where would a person named Porlyusica live?" he too read the schedule over Erza's shoulder, causing her to shift in discomfort – she didn't like people reading over her shoulder.

"Crocus." He suggested with a shrug.

"Don't be stupid!" Erza snapped, drawing the attention of several people nearby, "We're _in_ Crocus! It's the capitol of Edolas! Surely you know that!"

"Oh…" Mystogan replied rather loudly, scratching his head, "Sorry, I forgot…"

Erza didn't know what he was playing at, but somehow it pissed her off, and she turned back to the schedule with a glare.

Mystogan's hand clamped down on her shoulder and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Listen, Father told us to be inconspicuous. I'm not seen in public very often but I've got a very recognizable face; playing dumb might convince people that I'm not who they think I am."

Somehow, Erza was very aware of the way Mystogan's breath tickled her ear and rustled her hair before she came back into herself.

"That's a stupid idea." She whispered back fiercely, even though it wasn't. Mystogan's response was what now could be classified as his characteristic smirk.

"Still the same Erza, I see. You haven't changed a bit."

"Can't say the same for you." She muttered in return, half to herself.

"Back to the original question." Mystogan chose to ignore her, "Where are we going?"

"Porlyusica…Porlyusica…" Erza murmured, "Dammit there's no logic to this mission! She could be anywhere!" she threw up her hands in a rare outward display of frustration, throwing the schedule to the ground.

"Sometimes," Mystogan replied seriously, picking up the train schedule, "Logic simply doesn't cut it."

"Then what?!" Erza shrieked, finding that she was perilously close to tears. What the hell was this? She couldn't even remember the last time she had cried, and she certainly wasn't reduced to tears over stupid little things like this.

_May these stupid fucking hormones rot for all eternity._ Erza cursed in her mind, managing to get back in control of herself again.

"Then you rely on intuition." Mystogan answered calmly, "Let's go to…Brunswick. It's a really small town near Whiteoak City. If nobody knows where Porlyusica lives, then she's probably a hermit, right? But she has to get her groceries somewhere, so she'll be near civilization."

"Thinking like a commoner. That's a surprise." Erza noted, actually truly a little surprised. Mystogan began walking towards the ticket stand, pausing to look back at her over his shoulder.

"I'm not as arrogant as you think, Erza."

"Hm," she snorted, crossing her arms and following him, "We'll see about that."

**stupid fricking hormones -.- we all have to deal with them...**

**next chapter...train ride? a pub? idk...**

**~icefire out**


	4. The Wealth of Knowledge

**hiya peoples! here is chapter 3 a good few hundred words longer than previous ones :) I decided to go with the pub idea so...yeah. there is a lot of reference to Erza's childhood in this chappie...**

**Guest: I assume that's a combination of Cool and Continue? well thank you and so I shall :3**

**Darkwarrior1010: thank you sooo much for leaving a review like that - I really appreciate that you care enough to tell me how I can get better at my writing and what you do like about it. I have taken your advice and mentioned a few thinks about how Mystollal has changed and I will try to find space to squeeze in some more points later. as for chapter length...well, I tend to write 'James Patterson' chapters and rarely make any chapter over 2000 words unless it is a oneshot. long chapters just aren't my style probably because of my short attention span but as I mentioned, this chapter is longer at almost 1500 words.**

**anyway, plz enjoy and plz review!**

Chapter 3

Erza yawned and stretched her legs as she stepped off the train – three hours sitting next to Mystogan and across from an old couple had not been an enjoyable experience; the old woman had babbled on for what seemed like a lot more than three hours, and she hadn't known anything about Porlyusica either. Her husband, who Erza now knew was named Frank Dougherty, had hazel eyes, liked clocks, disliked rats, and could play thirteen different instruments including one from a faraway country called a didgeridoo, had spent his ride leaned against the window and snoring so loud that Erza had to restrain herself from performing one of her more complicated Judo moves to shut him up.

Mystogan ran his hands through his blue hair, which, if Erza remembered correctly, had been a shade lighter at age six.

"So, where to?" the prince asked, looking down at Erza – he'd also shot up like a weed while Erza had yet to hit her final growth spurt.

"Beggars." She answered automatically, "Beggars know everything that goes on in a town – they never miss anything."

The look on Mystogan's face was thoughtful as he nodded slowly, and his thoughts were carried plainly in his expression, whether intentionally or not.

_This is your area of expertise_. He seemed to be saying. It was true, after all; what did Mystogan know about the homeless? Next to nothing. Erza…well, it didn't need to be said…

"We should be frugal with our money." She decided, taking the lead as they exited the train station. "First, we need to find somewhere to sleep for tonight. Preferably somewhere cheap. While we're at it, we can hit the pubs."

"Hit…the pubs?" Mystogan asked uncertainly, "I…I don't drink."

"Not for beer, dumbass – for information!" Erza snapped, "Pubs are where all the greasy scumbags hang out. And the greasy scumbags are the ones who know everything!" Honestly, was he really that clueless?

"…Oh."

Maybe was just playing dumb again. If he was, she couldn't tell.

"Here." Erza hissed as they entered what could be described as the 'slum' of Brunswick. She grabbed Mystogan by the cloak and dragged him into the first such pub she saw. Even though it was only noon, the pub as still loud, boisterous, and crowded. Erza started to let go of Mystogan's cloak but he grabbed her wrist. She reflexively jerked away but his hold was strong.

"We're gonna get lost in here if we don't stick together." He explained, pulling her through the crowd. Erza scowled but allowed him to, stopping at the bar.

"What c'n I get fer ya'll two?" the barmaid asked, swaying a little. She'd obviously had more than a few too many beers.

"Do you guys rent rooms?" Erza asked with a sigh.

"'Course. We's got one vacant a' the moment. That'll do?" the barmaid slurred.

"We'll take it." Erza replied, siding some coins over the counter which the barmaid took, slipping them into her pocket, which she patted, as if to make sure the coins were still there.

"Ah, but it's only one–" Mystogan started. Erza silenced him with a glare.

"You might have grown up spoiled in a castle." She snarled fiercely, "But when you're pretending to be a commoner, you _live_ like a commoner, got it?" a sudden surge of resentment for Mystogan's easy life rushed through Erza. He opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it and closed it again.

At some point, the barmaid had sidled over to their side of the counter and now wriggled her way in between the two, running her hands up Mystogan's chest and virtually hanging off his neck. He stepped back in surprise and leaned away to no avail; the barmaid still clung to him.

"Y'know…if yer interst'd in partin' with any more 'dose coins, my shift ends at 'leven."

"Ah, um, n-no that's not – I don't –" Mystogan spluttered, taking moment to comprehend what she was implying. A well-placed punch from Erza caused the barmaid to crumple to the ground and she blacked out, the alcohol finally taking over.

"That," Erza sniffed, nudging the unconscious whore with her boot, "Is the worst kind of commoner."

"Thanks…" Mystogan muttered as he reached over the counter for their room key – the only one left on the wall. They made their way to the back of the pub where Erza spotted a shady-looking man; the perfect candidate.

"Hey." She said to announce her presence, sitting down across from the man. Mystogan took the seat beside her as the man looked up from under his hood.

"Whaddya dogs want?"

"Information." Erza replied.

"Information comes atta cost, li'l slumdog." The man answered pointedly.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Mystogan responded indignantly, starting to rise to his feet before Erza put a hand on his arm. Mystogan fell into a sullen silence as Erza and the man began their negotiation, Erza sliding a single coin over the table which immediately disappeared into the folds of the man's cloak.

"More'n that, slumdog."

Again, Mystogan tensed up but Erza shot him a _look_ which shut him up. It took three more coins before the man was satisfied enough to uphold his part.

"Whaddya need to know?"

"What do you know about a healer named Porlyusica?" Erza asked, leaning her elbows on the table. The man thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I've heard th' name in passing." He replied noncommittally, "She's a wand'rer; just hops from place to place. No real home, y'know?"

"Did you hear where she was last seen?" Erza asked urgently. The man just grinned, displaying browning, rotten teeth. She suppressed the urge to shudder in revulsion; she'd been lucky enough in her childhood that the only teeth she'd lost had been baby teeth. This man was obviously on the other end of the dental spectrum.

"'Nother question equals 'nother coin." He held out his hand and Erza dropped a coin into it, trying not to touch him directly.

"Last I heard she's in Fently."

"Where's that?" Mystogan asked coldly, still miffed about the man's nickname for Erza.

"West. Week's walk at best."

"And on a train?" that was what came out of Mystogan's mouth, but the implication was: _We can actually afford to take the train, unlike you._

Erza couldn't help her disapproving frown as she read the undertones in his words.

"Ain't no trains go out there. Fently's even tinier than this town. Closest ya can get is Jacksonville, and it's stilla coupla days to Fently." The man answered, either not catching or not caring about Mystogan's superior tone.

"Thank you." Erza stood up, Mystogan following her lead. "You've been very helpful."

"I know who ye are."

"What?" Erza asked with a frown, turning back to the man.

"Not you, slumdog. I know the prince." He grinned, nodding to Mystogan, who looked down in surprise.

"I know it's useless to ask if someone is willing to pay for it," Erza sighed, "But we'd appreciate if you'd not alert the whole world to our presence."

"Much obliged, slumdog." He grinned. Erza couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so she just walked away, dragging Mystogan behind her.

"That was ridiculous!" Mystogan glared after they were out of sight, "We were supposed to be frugal remember! That was a waste of five coins!"

Erza tightened her lips. To be honest, she agreed but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "We got good information." Was her only reply before she turned away, needing to get out of the pub as the clamor was starting to give her a migraine.

Out in the open air, Erza could breathe freely again, leaning against the cool brick wall.

"Why'd I get stuck on this mission with you?" she griped to Mystogan, who had followed her out. There was that smirk again.

"Well, if I didn't know better I'd think you were starting to warm up to me."

"What in Edolas gave you that idea?!" Erza snapped. She dropped to the ground, suddenly devoid of energy, hugging her knees to her chest as she had in her room earlier that morning. Had it really only been a few hours since they left? It felt like an eternity.

"Homesick?" Mystogan asked, following her thoughts. It was just curiosity that filled his voice, nothing else. Erza turned her face away without answering.

"Jellal, the prince of Edolas, and Erza Knightwaker, the youngest Captain of a Division of the Royal Army ever at seventeen." He went on, sitting down beside her.

"Sixteen." She corrected. She'd become Captain when she was sixteen – two years ago.

"Sixteen." Mystogan agreed. "You and me are supposed to stop the power draining from this country.

"And it all rests on one person." Erza added. Mystogan nodded.

"Porlyusica."

**in retrospect, maybe there was a little too much reference to erza's childhood... :P**

**anyway, hope u liked!**

**~ice**


	5. Staircase of Fireflies

**you can thank Ed Sheeran and Green Day for getting me through chapter 4 in which I was plagued with the atrocity known as writer's block, and which is mainly a filler chapter...XD**

**Darkwarrior1010: aha yes, I believe that dear Mystogan is indeed quite taken with our redhead Miss Grumpycat XD Erza, however, will take a bit more convincing, though we can see him starting to grow on her a bit in this chappie...:3**

**Porscha-Nee: changed your penname, I see ^w~ glad you like the story and the summary. yes, no matter if it is erza scarlet or erza knightwalker, they both are not people you want to cross, eh? XD**

**with no further ado, here is chapter 4. plz r&r!**

Chapter 4

At noon, the sun was beating down like it was _trying_ to fry Erza to a crisp. They'd been walking through the jungle of West Edolas since eight that morning, and Erza was not, to say the least, in the best of moods.

"Hey, you need a break up there?" Mystogan's voice floated from behind her. They'd been taking turns cutting a path through the undergrowth with the help of Mystogan's machete, which was too big for Erza's hand. Furthermore, she was not used to wielding one-handed weapons; her magic spear was two-handed and so her only reprieve from the tiring work was the fact that she was ambidextrous. Bandages were wrapped around both of her hands where she'd developed blisters, and the blood was beginning to soak through, painting the handle of the machete scarlet.

Scarlet like her hair.

"No." she growled in response to Mystogan's question, though the tone of her voice belied her exhaustion, which wasn't lost on him. Mystogan's own bandaged hand gently took the knife out of hers and Erza relinquished it gladly without trying to hide her relief, falling in behind his taller figure as they trekked on.

Oh, the relief when the sun finally sunk below the horizon, the air cooling off considerably. Erza refilled her water bottle in the nearby creek, adding some cleansing potion to it and taking a long drink before tossing it to Mystogan.

The prince was struggling to get a fire started with two sticks in the dim light of dusk. He had a nice trail of smoke going, but no flames. Sighing, Erza found two rocks and sat down across from him.

"If you try to do it with sticks it takes forever." She explained, "Do it like this."

Knocking the rocks together several times, Erza managed to get a spark to catch the pile of grass, leaves, and twigs that Mystogan had gathered. Blowing to keep the spark alive, she soon had a good little dancing fire. A warm comfort in the cold that had arrived suddenly after nightfall.

"Dried fruit?" Erza asked, tossing Mystogan a pack from her backpack and keeping one for herself. He caught the pack deftly and held it out.

"This all you got?" he asked doubtfully, shaking the package.

"Eat it." Erza growled, "We don't know how far we've got left to go until we reach Fently so we need to be conservative with our food since neither of us knows how to hunt. Well, she didn't know about Mystogan but _she'd_ certainly never been hunting. Evidently, he hadn't either because he didn't contradict her.

"Well it might be enough to keep you going but I'm a man – I need more sustenance than this."

In a sudden fit of rage, Erza whipped out her collapsible spear and snapped it into full length, thrusting it at Mystogan's neck before he had time to react, stopping a hare's breadth away from his exposed throat.

"I SAID EAT IT YOU SEXIST PIG!" she bellowed. Mystogan leaned back away from the spear and after a moment, Erza folded it at the joints again.

"You're drunk." Mystogan said coldly, sitting up again.

"On what?! There's nothing but dried fruit and water!" she snarled, tossing the spear back into her pack.

"On exhaustion. Go to sleep, Erza; you need it." He answered with a sigh.

"And you don't?" Erza grumbled quietly.

"Like hell I do." Mystogan replied, unclasping his cloak. He tossed it to Erza over the fire and she reached out to catch it reflexively. "You can use that for tonight. It'll keep you warm." He poured river-water over the short-lived fire, quenching it. Erza couldn't be sure, but she thought she might have seen a slight red tinge to his cheeks in the dying flames.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked, holding the cloak back out towards him.

"Nah. Men don't get cold." He joked. Erza glared, though he wouldn't be able to see it. Nevertheless, she wrapped the cloak around herself and lay down on the hard ground on the opposite side of the firepit.

The cloak smelled like Mystogan.

Erza didn't mind, and she hated herself for it.

"Erza?" Mystogan's voice floated from the darkness.

"Yes, Mystogan?"

"Do you think Porlyusica actually exists?"

"Yes." She replied, realizing that it was true – she did think Porlyusica was a real person, though there was, of course, no logic to support that.

"Do you think we'll ever find her?" he asked thoughtfully.

"…Probably."

"Do you think she knows how to bring back the magic?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Erza grumbled, turning her back towards his voice. Then, "It's impossible to count the stars, and it's impossible to make a staircase out of fireflies or a fountain of liquid gold. Finding unlimited magic…who knows?"

There was silence for a while, and Erza almost thought her prince friend – wait, since when were they friends? – had fallen asleep but then he spoke up again.

"A staircase of fireflies, huh?"

"Yeah…" Erza whispered, "A staircase of fireflies…wouldn't it be pretty?"

The young Captain found herself sinking into a dream as slight snores from a few feet away told her that Mystogan was really asleep this time.

_Erza was a little girl again. Hunger gnawed like a ferocious monster at her stomach. She was surrounded by darkness, though she herself glowed with an opalescent light. A scrawny, black cat appeared in front of her, visible, but not glowing like she was. The cat cocked its head, opened its mouth, and said one word. Like a question._

_ "Erza?" _

_ Its voice was childish yet mature. A little unsettling, and not at all in sync with the skin-and-bones appearance it carried. With that, the cat turned and leaped away, running at a breakneck pace, tail streaming out behind._

_ "Wait!" Erza called, "Wait for me!" she took off after the cat but by that time it was out of sight, and she was all alone in the dark world._

_ Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath her feet and she was falling, falling, falling. Then something clamped around her wrist; a gloved hand, glowing like herself. It caught her and pulled her up, though the owner was lost in the darkness…_

Erza didn't wake up, nor did she remember the dream the next morning when she arose.

**yes, i'm deep, so deep XD remember that staircase of fireflies, people - i'm thinking about bringing it back in later :o**

**~icefire out**


	6. Unfortunate (Possibly Advantageous)

**heres chapter 5...yah I've been kinda busy recently so it took me a little longer to type up this chapter, contrary to my usual nonexistent life XD**

**Darkwarrior1010: heheh. thanks for being my grammar Nazi XD. I am one too but I guess I didn't catch that one, sorry.**

**here Erza maybe warming up to Mystollal a little (?) kukuku plz enjoy and plz review!**

Chapter 5

Waking at dawn, Erza yawned and stretched, somewhat comparable to a cat. Her muscles were sore and she was covered in bruises where she had slept on the lumpy ground – not an enjoyable experience.

Looking across the firepit, Mystogan was still asleep, though no longer snoring. Erza walked over, planning to wake him up, but found herself watching him instead. Without his cloak, his figure was subtly outlined by his shirt – toned and muscular. His face no longer held the Mystogan Smirk it so often wore, nor the laughing Jellal Grin from his younger days. With that observation, Erza realized that of all the times she had looked at Mystogan, he'd rarely been angry or sad, while most of the time, her own expression was usually one of disapproval or anger.

_Why…can't I be more like him? Why can't I be happy?_

She hesitated for a moment, then dared to try a tentative smile, turning up the corners of her mouth just a tiny bit.

"Now that's an expression I've never seen before."

She jumped at the sound of Mystogan's voice, quickly replacing the small smile with her usual scowl, pretending like she hadn't just been standing over him, watching him sleep. The heat rose in her face and she looked away, hoping Mystogan wouldn't notice. He did.

"What's got you un such a jovial mood this morning? We've got a lot of trekking to do today." He pointed out.

"I know that!" she growled, "That's why I'm _not_ in a jovial mood this morning!"

"Well someone's conflicted." Mystogan raised an eyebrow, then held out his hand, beckoning, and Erza realized that she still had his cloak wrapped around her.

Detangling herself from the fabric, Erza sheepishly handed Mystogan's cloak back to him.

"So who's going first in the river – me or you?'

Erza nearly choked. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Well we both need a good wash." Mystogan said sensibly, "Are you going first or am I?"

"I'll forfeit, thank you." Erza stated firmly, regaining control of herself, "No peeping Toms, if you please." Mystogan bent down till he was eye level with her, half grinning, half smirking.

"You don't trust me?" he asked in a perfectly sweet voice.

"No." Erza answered immediately. Mystogan feigned hurt.

"Ooh, that stings, Erza." Then in a more serious tone. "But you're a _woman_. You _have_ to care about personal hygiene."

"There you go, being a sexist pig again." Erza grumbled, though she wasn't as angry as she had been last night. Nevertheless, she snatched her backpack and pulled out a change of clothes and a bar of soap as she stalked off towards the river, turning to glare back at him over her shoulder. "I swear if I find you doing anything you're not supposed to, you're sure as hell going to wish you'd never been born."

"Hm, no doubt." Mystogan answered in an amused tone, unable to suppress a grin.

Breathing in deeply, Erza let the icy water rush over her bare skin. Her fingers and toes had been numb for several minutes now, so she fumbled with the bar of soap her hands, trying not to drop it lest it be carried downstream with the current.

Erza sunk down so only her eyes and forehead were above-water, her red hair floating like a sunset cloud on the surface. Goosebumps covered her and her fingers seemed to have taken on a blue-ish tinge, though maybe it was only the reflection of the water.

When she couldn't stand the cold any longer, she emerged from the river, shivering as a slight breeze kissed her drenched hair and skin, chilling her. She quickly dried herself as best she could and put her clothes on, returning to the campsite while Mystogan took his turn.

Erza's freezing experience was not to be for long. Soon it was sweat that slicked her hair and glinted off her skin as the two took to hacking at the underbrush again with the machete, Erza rubbing her hands raw again, much to her dismay.

"Ah shit! Sunnuva bitch!" she hissed as the knife slipped, cutting her left forearm. She proceeded to utter a sequential string of similar words and phrases, prompting Mysotgan to whistle low.

"Haven't heard a mouth like that outta you before." He remarked, half-joking.

"Oh really?" Erza asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. The cut stung as the salt from her sweat reacted with the wound and she shook it loosely, as if to shake away the pain.

"Here." Mystogan tossed Erza the roll of bandages and held out his hand for the machete, "Trade you."

Erza placed the handle in his hand, her own fingers lingering an almost imperceptibly bit longer than normal as her hand brushed his. Accidentally, their eyes met and Erza flushed as Mystogan raised his eyebrows almost questioningly. Glaring, she looked away, then shot him what she hoped was a disapproving look. The rest of the day was spent in near silence; they only spoke when they had to.

"Sunset." Mystogan said finally, pointing towards the pinking sky, "We should think about setting up camp.

"No." Erza growled as she whacked the giant leaves and ferns, as it was her turn to forge the path again, "Look ahead – there're lights. I think we're almost to Fently."

"Yeah I guess you're right." he conceded grudgingly, noticing the lights that Erza had been speaking of. "You think we can make it before dark?"

"If we keep this pace up." She answered. He just nodded.

Finally, _finally_, they reached the edge of the wilderness. Erza sunk down to her knees on the grass – actual _grass_; not the ferns and other green things she'd been seeing for the past few days.

Another floating island was ahead and a little higher than theirs, a narrow bridge connecting the two. Erza, on the sudden impulse to vomit, leaned over the edge of their island and hurled her lunch, pitying the poor unfortunate souls who might be below on the mainland directly beneath her.

_Ugh, why am I so weak?! I've trained for military combat but I can't make it through couple days of nonstop hiking? What kind of idiot am I?_

Groaning weakly, Erza tried to stand but her legs were jelly and she soon stumbled.

"You are so _stubborn_!" Mystogan's voice floated to her ears and his disapproving face came into view above her, albeit a little fuzzily.

"You wouldn't relinquish that damn knife nearly all day and now look what you've done to yourself." He scolded. Erza was dimly aware of being picked up as Mystogan lifted her by the back and knees, shouldering her backpack as well as his own.

"Sexist pig." She mumbled, though she didn't know why. Mystogan only smiled a little and shook his head, carrying her up the bridge.

And then everything faded to black.

**the idea was that Erza was trying to prove that she was not a weakling little girl by taking all the path-forging shifts but one, thus exhausting herself when she finally finished cutting through the jungle XD**

**next chapter I believe we will meet Porlyusica and possibly Happy! (or as they say in Japanese: Happ-eh! XD) Ayesir! **

**~Ice-chan :3**


	7. The Gryffindor Room

**hiya guys sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I normally do...yeah. here's chapter 6**

**omg I couldn't resist calling this chapter The Gryffindor Room XD**

**okay Mabel is a bit hard to understand but her accent is, like, Scottish or irish or something... think of Hagrid...**

**anyway, plz enjoy and plz review!**

Chapter 6

"Uuugh." Erza groaned and muttered to herself as she regained consciousness. Her head was swimming and throbbing like someone was whacking away at it with a hammer.

Red was all she could see. Almost a mahogany color but with a little more of an orangey tone to it. As her eyes began to focus, she realized it was the paint on the walls that she was seeing. Further observation allowed that she was in a queen-sized, four-poster bed with a gold and red color scheme – the duvet was gold, the ceiling and floor were a goldish-cream color, as was the adjoined bathroom. The walls were red, and there were several pieces of mahogany furniture, including the bed frame.

After a few minutes of lying and trying to figure out just what was going on, a rosy-cheeked, grey-haired woman entered the room, her minimal height only serving to further accentuate her 'apple-shape' to put it nicely. Erza immediately deemed her as a motherly figure, but knew better than to make judgments based on looks. She didn't trust this woman any more than she'd trust the whore or the informative they'd met in the pub.

Erza narrowed her eyes to slits and deepened her breathing as if she was still asleep. The plump woman shot her a stern look.

"Up-up now, lassie. That sort of tom-foolery won't escape old Mabel Maloney, no siree. A lifetime o' five young-un's o' my own, I know that pretense sleepin' when I sees it, aye."

Reluctantly, Erza sat up in the bed, surprised at the woman's observation skills. Though if she could be caught out by an old lady, then maybe it was Erza's skills that needed attention. Hmm, maybe she should add fake-sleeping to her troops' training sessions. Realizing it would make her look unfathomably stupid, Erza trashed that idea.

"Here, now. I've brought yeh some hot tea to drink. A good pot o' herbal tea never did anyone wrong, I allays say. If yeh can get it, yeh can drink it. Why, tain't blood runs in my old veins, nay. T'is herb tea right so."

She handed Erza a steaming cup. In contrast with the lavishness of the room – mahogany was expensive – the teacup was dingy and chipped on the lip, the glaze half gone. Erza didn't drink the contents – she still didn't trust this woman, but instead held the cup in her lap.

"Are you Porlyusica?" was the first question that came to her head. The woman frowned thoughtfully.

"Ah, no. I'd be Mabel Maloney, at 'cher service." She smiled brightly. "Porlyusica, Porlyusica." She muttered, tapping her foot, "Now where've I heard that name b'fore?" she paused for a moment. Then, "Ah yes, t'was that blue-haired lad with the funny mark so it was. Brought yeh here after dark last nigh', poor lit'l biddies yeh were, stragglin' tru Main Street. And I says to myself, says I, "Now, what's old Mabel to do but to take these lit'l 'uns in. They ain't got nowheres to go and I've got meself a nice two guest bedrooms. What's old Mabel to do but give 'em a meal and a sleep, eh?"

"Did he um, tell you his name?" Erza asked, caught a little off-guard by Mabel's description.

"Aye." She nodded solemnly. "He's…ehm, what was it again? Oh, yes, Niall! And you are Marian. Righ'?"

"Ehrm…yes. Marian. That's right. Marian Vix." Erza stammered. At least Mystogan had had enough sense not to give their real names. God only knew what that man would do on his own.

Mabel frowned. "I thought he said yer last name was Slumdoggy somthin' or other."

_That bastard!_

"No it's Vix." She corrected firmly. "Marian Vix."

"Well then, Marian Vix, I've –"

"How long have I been asleep?" Erza asked abruptly, cutting her off.

"Well," Mabel answered, "Ye got here last nigh' around, say five of ten, and now it's maybe…eh, four in the afternoon give 'r take."

"You let me sleep till _four_?!" Erza hissed, already throwing the covers back. Her tone might've been a bit too severe, for Mabel stepped back a pace. Then she seemed to remember that she'd raised five children of her own and her face took on a stern expression.

"No, no, no, back into bed wi' yeh. Yer not to be up gallopin' around now. Give yerself time to wake up, dear."

"All I needed was a good rest, Mrs. Maloney, I should –" It was Erza's turn to be interrupted this time.

"It's just Miss."

"I'm sorry?" Erza asked.

"_Miss_  
>Maloney, not Mrs." Mabel clarified.<p>

"But you said that you had five children…" Erza protested. Mabel just winked.

"Who's to say old Mabel wasn't a bit o' a scandal in her day, eh?"

Erza opened her mouth, then closed it again. She kind of looked at Mabel for a moment before sitting back down on the bed.

"And speakin' o' those sortsa things," the old lady continued, "Yeh've got yerself a nice lad so you have."

"Wha…you mean Myst – Niall?" Erza asked disbelievingly. Then, "Oh, no, we're not – I don't – I mean it's not…like that."

"We're not I don't I mean," Mabel echoed, shaking her head, "Love is blind, dearie. Love is blind."

Weakly, Erza took a sip from the chipped cup. She must not be feeling herself today, as she couldn't come up with a snappy comeback to that one.

Pleased with herself, Mabel hobbled out of the room on her old lady legs. "I'll draw yeh a bath, dear, and I'll come getcha when it's ready."

Erza sighed just a little as she sunk down into the depths of the bathtub. It was one of those ancient ones that was like three feet deep, and the water in it was _warm_, contrary to her ice bath the previous morning. This bathtub happened to be in the bathroom that was adjourned to the red and gold room. Mabel had explained that she had inherited the house from her grandfather, and she had modernized everything save the red and gold room, which had been his favorite.

Thoughts of Mabel brought her to thoughts of Mystogan as Erza leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

Mystogan. Erza found herself making a mental list in her head.

Cons: He was a prince, he was arrogant (sometimes), he had that awful smirk, and he knew virtually nothing about living on the streets, and he was a sexist pig.

Pros: He was a prince, he was kind, he was handsome, he was _not_ arrogant (sometimes), he was good with a machete, he cared about personal hygiene, he would carry and unconscious girl after she collapsed, he would lend a girl a cloak at his own expense, he would listen to a girl's ridiculous fantasies about fireflies, and maybe that smirk wasn't so bad after all...

Erza slowly came to the realization that there were several more pros than cons on the list. That put her in a bad mood.

_See, he's not so bad._ That little voice in her head said smugly. Erza glared.

"God I hate that man." She announced to the bathroom, as if saying it aloud would make it right.

"Talking to yourself, Marian?" Mystogan's amused voice floated from the other side of the closed door. What was he doing? Sitting out there waiting for her to come out of the bath?

_God I hate that man._

**Okay so I lied, no porlyusica, no happy. next chapter maybe? idk...**

**~ice-chan**

**p.s. don't kill snakes.**

**p.p.s. okay do if they're about to kill you...**


	8. Fallen

**so this chapter was fun to write, especially since we meet Happy! and he's his usual nutball self!**

**Darkwarrior1010: heehee thank you :) I updated faster this time...yeah.**

**right so, please enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 7

Mystogan watched as Erza came down the stairs, braiding her scarlet hair behind her. Some wisps of hair escaped and were left to frame her face. Mystogan struggled not to stare.

"Ah, there you are Marian, dear. Have a biscuit." Mabel offered in that motherly tone of hers. It left a pang in Mystogan's chest. The downside of being a prince was that your mother was the queen. And if your mother was the queen she had no time to deal with little children. That was the job of a tutor. And tutors could not exactly be described as _motherly._

At the word _Marian _Erza shot Mystogan the Look of Death. It plainly said, 'You arrogant little fag! You'll pay for that one!'

He sent her back a grinning smirk which could be read as 'I've named you twice now, Erza. Deal with it.'

"Are ye sure ye'll not stay a mite longer?" Mabel's voice broke into his thoughts. She wrung her hands worriedly as she looked from Erza to Mystogan and back to Erza again. "The darkness falls quickly 'round these parts. Old Mabel Maloney wouldn't want ye ter be lost in the cold and dark now."

"We'll be fine, Miss Maloney." Erza said curtly, shouldering her pack. Mystogan nodded.

"Marian's right. We've got a job to do. And are you sure you don't know anything more about Porlyusica?"

Mabel shook her head sadly. "Wish I could help ye, li'el ones, but I've not heard tha' name b'fore."

"Well," Mystogan sighed, "Thanks for all you've done for us anyway."

"You keep right on, lad." Mabel told him suddenly with a wink, "Someday the bird will catch the bee."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Erza asked incredulously, with her trademark glare. Mystogan thought he had an inkling but there was no way he'd ever admit it to anyone but himself. Instead, he feigned confusion and sent a strange look towards Mabel.

"Come on, Marian. We need to get going." Mystogan turned and walked out the door, Erza right behind him. He could feel Mabel's eyes on his back but he didn't turn, just kept walking forward. Suddenly, there was an almost inaudible gasp and a hand clasped his, hanging onto his hand, it would seem, for dear life.

Mystogan looked at Erza's face and was startled to see that it was pale, making the few freckles she had stand out, and her normally hostile brown eyes were filled with fear and looking towards Mabel's house. Mystogan turned to follow her gaze but saw nothing except the closed front door.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, feeling panicky, "Erza what's wrong?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

Slowly, Erza seemed to regain her composure, the color returning to her face. Her bandaged hand quickly dropped Mystogan's and her face turned very red. "I'm fine." She muttered, "Don't know what got into me."

Mystogan stepped out in front of her and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Something spooked you, what was it?" he asked calmly. Erza made a half-hearted attempt to shrug him away, but let it go after she failed. She refused to meet his eyes but Mystogan could see that hers were still tinged with fear, though she seemed to have relaxed somewhat.

"I told you I'm fine." She growled, pushing past him, "Now let's go find Porlyusica."

"I don't –" Mystogan began, only to be cut off by a high-pitched voice from somewhere above.

"Did somebody say Porlyusica?"

Erza spotted the speaker first. "Not a cat!" she snarked, before her face blanched yet again with some horrid realization and she dropped to her knees with a barely audible "_Oh shit"_.

"Please forgive me, O' Great One," she apologized. So rare was it to see Erza apologizing to anyone, that Mystogan's curiosity was spurned.

'Oh shit' was right. The Exceed was blue with wide eyes and a white tailtip. Feathery wings flapped behind it as it hovered in the air. Mystogan would have called it cute had in not been for the fact that Erza had just insulted it so. Dumbass.

Bowing to others did not come easily to Mystogan. He'd not had much experience with it; usually he was the one being bowed to. Nevertheless, he too copied Erza's position. "Please, my friend did not mean to be so disrespectful." He cut his eyes accusingly at Erza and she had the good grace to look guilty.

Wait, _Erza_ looking _guilty_? What had gotten into her today?"

"Heehee, that's okay!" The Exceed allowed happily, doing loop-di-loops in the air. "I'm a Fallen anyway, so you guys don't have to be polite or anything."

"A Fallen?" Erza asked, "Like Pantherlily?" they both remained on their knees, though, in case the Exceed was playing with them.

To hell with it. If this was a test, they were already screwed so Mystogan got to his feet, pulling Erza up with him. To his amazement, the Exceed didn't seem to mind one way or another.

"Yeah like Pantherlily." It agreed eagerly. Then, "I'm Happy. You guys?"

"I'm not happy." Erza answered, scowling once again. Mystogan rolled his eyes.

"You never are."

"No, I meant my _name _is Happy." The Exceed corrected, still cartwheeling through the air, "What are your names?"

Mystogan glanced at Erza, questioning. Was it safe to give their real names? She gave the tiniest shrug, as if to say 'It's up to you.'

Boy, whatever she'd seen must have really creeped her out.

"I'm Mystogan." He answered after a brief hesitation.

"Erza" Erza followed his lead.

"Cool!" Happy exclaimed, looking at Mystogan, "Your hair is blue. Like my fur!"

"Darker." He replied decisively, then changed the subject. "You perked up when we mentioned Porlyusica." He pointed out carefully.

"Uh-huh." Happy agreed, "Are you guys looking for her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We were sent on a confidential mission by the King." Erza broke in. Happy's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Whoa! That's so cool! So are you guys like spies or something? Are you the King's secret service agents? Are you going to save the world?" this outburst was accentuated by wild maneuvers in the air as Happy riled himself up. Mystogan and Erza exchanged a glance.

"Um…sort of?" Mystogan answered. "Why don't you just take us to Porlyusica now."

The Exceed seemed to think about it for a moment. Then he nodded, "Well, I guess you guys can see her, but she doesn't like humans very much. Just sayin'."

"So…do we trust him or no?" Erza whispered as they fell in behind Happy.

"Yeah we'll trust him for now." He decided.

"And if he's a complete lunatic?"

"We'll ditch him and keep searching."

"And if it's a trap?"

"We're secret service agents." Mystogan teased, "We can handle it."

**idk if they have secret service in Edolas...but whatevs.**

**so do you have any ideas about what made Erza freak so badly? review and tell me!**

**next chapter will definitely be Porlyusica...:)**

**~ice-chan**


	9. aka Hell

**it's been a long time since I've updated, but here's chapter 8 since i'm finally over my writer's block! enter Porlyusica!**

**this is a saddish chapter though :(**

Chapter 8

Lost in thought, Erza watched her own feet walking behind Mystogan's.

One in front of the other.

In front of the other.

In front of the other.

A piercing voice brought her from her daze back into reality.

"We're here!" Happy shrieked excitedly, putting on a burst of speed. Look ahead, Erza spotted a small hut-looking dwelling shaped like a dome and with grass growing on the top. This must be Porlyusica's house.

"Porly-saaaan!" Happy sang, pulling up outside the door. Erza and Mystogan hung back, unsure what to expect.

The door burst open and a tall, pink-haired woman stepped out, very formidable-looking. She was maybe in her mid-fifties, and creases lines her mouth and eyes.

"You damn blasted cat!" she hissed, "How many times have I told you not to call me that wretched nickname?! Honestly, do you have any idea how troublesome you are?!"

"Aye!" Happy replied, ever the agreeable Exceed. "I brought you some people who want to see you!"

Porlyusica's azure gaze caught Mystogan and Erza, and her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Begone, cretins. I have no business with humans. Cat, you know better than to bring people to me."

"She talks like she isn't human." Mystogan whispered. Erza nodded.

"Don't think I didn't catch that, young man!" Porlyusica remarked sharply, straightening up, "Now did you hear me; begone!"

"Please, we were sent by the king." Mystogan announced, stepping forward.

"To hell with the king!" the woman snarled, "I have no business with him either!"

"Please ma'am –" he began again, only to be cut off.

"Maybe I was not clear enough. _Go away!_"

"Will you shut the hell up and hear us out!" Erza snapped, having had enough. Mystogan looked at her disapprovingly.

"Erza, that's not –"

"I don't care what it's not! We spent a week trying to find this hermit and now that we've found her I'm not going to let her get away"

Then to Porlyusica, "I don't care if you don't like us – I don't like you either – and I don't care if you don't like the king. This is for the good of Edolas and I will not allow a cranky old lady keep us from our goal."

Erza liked to think that a hint of a smile was to be seen on Porlyusica's lips, but it was unlikely. She was silent for a moment, before sighing.

"Very well, then. Let's make it quick."

Porlyusica did not offer them tea, nor anything else other than a chair at the circular table, while Happy perched nearby.

"Out with you, cat." Porlyusica ordered, "I sense these matters are not for your overlarge ears."

Happy looked hurt, but he flew out the window nevertheless, leaving the three of them alone.

"Now then, what do you want?"

"We were given a mission by the king about a week ago." Mystogan began, "Firstly we were to find you and –"

"The point, boy! Get to the point!" she interrupted. Mystogan looked fairly miffed, but switched to the point of the story.

"The magic is draining from Edolas and we think you might know how we can restore it." He explained all in one long breath, glancing at Erza, who nodded.

"…Is that all?" Polyusica asked after a pause, sounding the faintest bit surprised.

"Well…yeah I guess." Mystogan mumbled.

"I have known that magic is running out for a long time now." She sounded almost…regretful. "But the fact is, there _is _no way to replenish our magic supply."

There was silence for a moment while the two processed this.

"What?" Erza asked. No, no this wasn't possible. She'd been _so sure_ that Porlyusica would know a way to fix the world, but here she was saying that there wasn't one. That their world was doomed to live without magic. It may as well die.

Hope. Hope was a horrible thing.

Erza stood up, palms spread on the table. "But you _have _to know! There has to – you have to…that's not possible!"

She was horrified to find tears filming over her eyes. Oh _hell_ no. this was not happening; she was not crying in front of Mystogan and a stranger. Piss-headed hormones again.

But she was and so the only option left was to run.

Dashing out the door, she sped by a similarly teary-eyed Happy who had been eavesdropping at the window, and crashed into the forest.

Erza Knightwalker hated running. She hated crying even more. But now she was doing both, and to top it all off, she was a thousand floating islands away from her troops, her colleagues, her town, her _home_.

Her home that would never ever be the same again.

Because soon she would be living in a fucked-up, non-magical world.

a.k.a. Hell.

When she could run no more, Erza dropped down against the base of a tree, heavy breathing interrupted periodically by the odd hiccup or choked sob.

After a few minutes, a steady _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_, sound could be heard – the sound that cat-sized wings made when an Exceed was flying.

Happy plopped down beside her, his blue fur darkened in streaks by tears. Cats cried too, it seemed.

"What will life be like without magic?" Erza asked in a small voice after a moment. She was too weary to be hostile.

"I won't be around to know." Happy replied in an equally small voice.

Erza left the question unasked: Why?

Happy understood. He raised his face to look up at her solemnly. "Exceeds are magical creatures." He explained, "Even Fallen Exceeds. And if there is no magic, there can be no magical creatures."

Erza couldn't find it in her heart to be her usual cold self just then. After all, the loss of magic would affect all of them.

"Maybe you'll still be alive. You'll just be a regular cat without wings."

"Life without wings…" Happy mumbled, a fresh set of tears gathering in his eyes, "That would be a miserable existence."

Alone in silence, the cat and the human sat at the base of the tree and cried.

**yep it was short. sorrynotsorry...**

**next chapter...idk we'll see.**

**~ice-chan**


End file.
